The present invention relates to the technical field of computers, and in particular, to a method for implementing a dialing keypad of a touch screen and a smart watch.
Smart watches are multi-functional intelligent devices which may be connected to a network by building intelligent systems and carrying smart phone systems therein. At present, the smart watches may be substantially divided into two kinds. One kind includes ones without phone functions, which can synchronize resources in phones, for example, calls, text messages, e-mails, photos and music resources in the phones. The other kind includes ones with phone functions, which support SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards and are smart phones in watch forms in essence.
A phone module is an important functional module of a smart watch with a phone function. Since a screen of the smart watch is relatively small, for operations of fingers on the screen, mistriggers may easily occur in a dialing process of a dialing keypad in a common Sudoku arrangement, resulting in poor user experiences.